The dispenser disclosed herein relates to a single serve dispenser for a powdered nutrient.
In today's quick paced environment, powdered nutritional food is one way to consume energy fast. Oftentimes, powdered nutritional food is provided in bulk to consumers in a large container containing multi-servings of the powdered nutritional food. Each time the consumer wants to consume the powdered nutritional food, the user must scoop out one or more servings of the powdered nutritional food into a bowl or cup to mix the powdered nutritional food with water or other fluids. Unfortunately, during the process of scooping the powdered nutritional food into the bowl or cup, the powdered nutritional food is spilled around the large container which must be later wiped up and cleaned. Moreover, such process is time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a dispenser of powdered nutrient.